


Leap of faith

by Ayooheather



Series: Happiness begins [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barton Kids - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hormones, One Shot, Pregnancy Cravings, baby news, peanut butter sandwiches, romanogers - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayooheather/pseuds/Ayooheather
Summary: She didn’t need anything elaborate or fancy, she just wanted him and this baby — her family.





	Leap of faith

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t read Miracle baby, please check it out! You don’t have to read them in order to understand the story but they do connect.

It has been exactly two weeks since Steve had brought up the idea of marriage and truthfully it scared her to death. Love, marriage, children — those were never supposed to be in the cards for her yet somehow now they were. It was a lot to process and quite frankly overwhelming. Was she even fit to be a wife, let alone a mother? She didn’t even know who her parents were, never experienced unconditional love, at least until she met Steve and she was _still_ learning. The only thing she was certain of was that the fear of marriage didn’t stem from lack of love or trust.

Steve Rogers was the love of her life and there wasn’t another person on this planet that she trusted more than him. He meant everything to her and as much as she hated to admit it, she _needed_ him, the same way she needed air to survive. Most people would die to be in the situation she was in — to have the chance to spend the rest of their lives with their best friend and here she was overthinking it. Truthfully there really wasn’t any real reason for her not to marry him aside from her own insecurities within herself. 

She took a deep breath and looked down at her sleeping boyfriend, his hand was placed on her belly, a habit he had formed since he had found out that she was carrying his child — _their_ baby. Just the thought alone was enough to make her heart swell with pride. She placed her hand over his and watched as his lips slowly curled into a smile. He looked so peaceful, so filled with joy to know that they were going to have a little family of their own and truthfully she was too. Despite all her worries and fears, she loved this baby more than she thought she was capable of — that had to count for something right? This was _her_ family, the only family she’s ever had.

That was when everything finally clicked. 

“Steve.” She nudged him gently to wake him up. He stirred for a few seconds but instead of waking up, he pulled her closer toward his body and hugged her tighter. Normally, she would find the gesture sweet and adorable but she was on a mission and needed him up now. She shook him again without any luck. She had almost forgotten how heavy of a sleeper Steve could be. She unwrapped herself from his arms and nudged him again. “Baby wake up.”

The urgency in her voice startled him and his baby blue eyes shot open in alert.

“What’s wrong Nat?” He quickly sat up, his eyes instinctively scanned her body checking for wounds he knew weren’t there — with no signs of injuries, he started to wonder if had forgotten something. “Did I forget to get more peanut butter?” He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to retrace his footsteps. “I swear I bought some. It must be in the car. Let me go check.” He rambled on and tossed the blanket aside to get out of bed but stopped when she placed a hand on his arm.

“Baby.” Natasha cupped his cheek to calm him down. “I have enough peanut butter. I just needed to tell you something.” She ran her hands through his hair and felt his body ease under her touch. “I’m sorry for startling you.” 

“Don’t tell me you’re craving something new.” He playfully whined. He actually didn’t mind her sporadic cravings, he would run out and get her whatever her heart desired if that was what it took to make her happy. However, those pregnancy hormones can get a tad bit scary — just a few days ago, she was cursing him out and crying all in a span of five minutes because he had accidentally bought crunchy peanut butter instead of the creamy one. Her exact words were _‘only psychos eat crunchy peanut butter’_ and it was safe to say that he would never make that mistake again. 

“You’re such a jerk.” Natasha playfully smacked his chest. “Have I really been that bad?” She didn’t think she had been. Aside from peanut butter, she didn’t really have any other cravings — as of recently, she couldn’t even keep anything else down aside from peanut butter sandwiches.

“I plead the fifth.” He chuckled and shook his head, refusing to take the bait. The last thing he needed was to offend his hormonal girlfriend. He laid back down and pulled her into his arms. “What did you want to tell me anyways?”

“I’ve been thinking…” she said as she traced tiny circles on his bare chest.

“Thinking about?” He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head to encourage her to continue. “Talk to me baby.”

“I’ve been thinking about us and how far we’ve come.” She sighed and nuzzled closer into his body. 

“You hated me in the beginning.” He laughed at the memories of their earlier stage. He could remember vividly how upset she was to be partnered with him, stating that she was the world’s best spy — not a babysitter. 

“I did not _hate_ you. Hate is a strong word.” She began to protest. “We were just two completely different people.” 

“We were.” He nodded in agreement. “I used to have the biggest crush on you.” 

“I know. I’ve caught you staring at my ass more times than I can count.” She chuckled softly. 

“What can I say? You got a nice ass.” He joked lightly. “But your ass wasn’t what drew me in. It was your personality.”

“You liked me being mean to you?” She asked and scrunched her face in disbelief. “I was such a bitch.” 

“It was a nice change for one.” He shrugged. “I never had girls lined up for me back before the serum… then all of a sudden girls were practically throwing themselves at me. You weren’t phased by my appearance at all.”

“Oh I was. I just wasn’t going to let you know that” She corrected him. “Though I should have… if only I knew the sex was going to be so good.” She could feel his chest rumble as he laughed and it brought a smile to her face. 

“I’m just happy we happened regardless of how it happened.”

Natasha sighed into his chest then pressed a soft kiss on his chest. All the fears and doubts she once had disappeared as she melted into his arms. This is where she belongs — with him until the world explodes. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you baby.” 

“What?” Steve asked though the grin on his face let her know that he was fully aware of what she meant. “Can you say that a little louder? My age is starting to catch up with my hearing.” 

“I want to marry you.” She repeated with a big smile on her face as she watched his reaction. His beautiful blue eyes sparkled as his smile widened. Her hand cupped his cheek and stroked it gently before leaning over to kiss him. 

“Looks like we have a wedding to plan.” He mumbled as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. 

“No planning.” She gasped as his tongue flickered against her skin. “Just us and the courthouse.” She almost whined when he stopped kissing her and lifted his head to look at her questioningly. 

“You don’t want a real wedding?” He asked curiously. “It doesn’t have to be big but we could have something nice. We don’t have to rush it.” 

“I don’t want some elaborate wedding. I want to marry you tomorrow at city hall before Nate’s birthday party.” Natasha said firmly. She wasn’t one of those girls who grew up planning her dream wedding, no pinterest boards of wedding themes or ideas — that’s not who she was. The idea of spending thousands of dollars just to impress other people just didn’t appeal to her. “I don’t need any grand gestures Steve, that’s not who we are. I just want you.” 

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive baby. It’s you, me, and this baby forever.” Natasha smiled and reached for his hand to place it on her belly. 

“Okay.” He finally said with a huge grin etched on his face. His lowered his head down to her stomach and gave it a gentle kiss. “You hear that baby? Mommy and Daddy are getting married.”

“You’re such a dork.” She giggled. “I love you baby.”

“I love you too.” He smiled and then turned his attention back to her belly. “Daddy loves you too.”

———————————

“I really cannot believe we just did that.” Natasha said grinning from ear to ear. Her hand fiddled with the wedding band hanging around her neck along with the dog tags Steve had given her years ago. 

“It was your idea.” He chuckled, one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding her hand. “Everyone is going to be so pissed when they find out we got married without them.”

“I know.” Natasha sighed and paused for a moment. Her intentions were never to upset anyone — it just happened and to be honest, if she had to do everything over, she wouldn’t change a thing. The entire process had taken less than twenty minutes. They didn’t even get dressed up. Steve wore a white v neck that was _just ‘too tight’ enough_ with cargo shorts and she settled for a loosely flowing sundress with a simple floral pattern. 

“Hey.” Steve gently squeezed her hand to pull her away from her thoughts. “Don’t overthink it. They’re going to be happy for us baby.” He gave her a reassuring smile before turning onto the beaten path that lead to Tony’s lake house. “Tony doesn’t do anything half ass does he?” The lake house was decked out with decorations, game stations, and even the biggest inflatable slide he’s ever seen. 

“He’s just trying to outdo me because I’m their godmother.” Natasha said with an amused smile. It wasn’t like she necessarily cared about being outdone — it was just fun to entertain Tony’s competitive nature even though he was really only in competition with himself. As long as her god babies were happy, she was happy. 

“He even got a puppy petting station.” Steve said trying his best to contain his excitement though failing miserably. 

“Why don’t you help me with the presents and then you can go have fun big baby.” She teased and stepped out of the car. The smell of the food filled the air and made her mouth instantly salivate. Maybe today was the day she could eat real food — the thought alone made her feel excited. While she loved peanut butter sandwiches, she was dying to eat _real_ food again. 

“Babe, do you think you kinda went overboard.” Steve asks as he struggled to balance the pile of gifts in his arms and place them on the porch along side the other gifts.

“Maybe but I wasn’t going to let Tony have all the fun.” She shrugged. Her golden rule was if she got something for one of her godchildren, then she would need to get something for the others as well — that way no one feels left out.

“Auntie Nat! Uncle Steve” Cooper and Lila both yelled as they raced toward her. 

“Hey kiddos.” Natasha said and pulled them in for a big hug. “Where is my little man?” And as if right on cue, she could see little Nathaniel running with his hands in the air, completely excited to see her and Steve. “There you are.” She scooped him up when he gets closer and started to shower him with kisses.

“Stop! I don’t wike it.” He pouts and pushed her face away to protect himself from her kiss attack. “Unky Steve help me.” The little boy tried his best to wiggle himself toward Steve.

“Come here little man.” Steve chuckled and took him from her with ease. Nate instantly nuzzled himself into his chest to hide from Natasha. 

“You don’t like my kisses anymore?” She playfully pouted and pretended to be heartbroken.

“I don’t wike kisses anymore. I’m a big boy now.” He said firmly and it had to be the cutest thing Natasha has ever seen. 

“He woke up and stopped liking kisses.” Lila scrunched her face disapprovingly. Out of all the Barton kids, Lila was the most affectionate and since Nate was the baby of the family, she took it upon herself to treat him as such, which meant giving him lots of hugs and kisses. “He doesn’t even let _me_ kiss him anymore.” 

“Well I still like kisses.” Natasha wrinkled her nose and lowered herself to the ground and wrapped her arms around her goddaughter. She showered Lila with the same intense kisses, causing the little girl to fall into a fit of giggles that sounded like music to her ears . “Hopefully you’ll never stop loving my kisses.” 

“Never.” The little girl declared with a wide smile on her face. 

“Wait.” Nate said with urgency and signaled for Steve to put him down. He walked slowly toward Natasha with a look of determination on his face, like he was on a mission of some sort. She could see the wheels in his head turning as he stood in front of her with his arms crossed, trying to carefully formulate whatever he wanted to say. “It’s not fair that Lila got more kisses than me. It’s my birthday.” He finally said with a slight pout.

“I thought you were too old for kisses.” Natasha raised an eyebrow, amused by how quickly he had changed his mind though not surprised. “Isn’t that what he said, Steve?”

“I think he said he was a big boy now.” Steve said with a smirk clearly entertained by the situation. 

Nate frowned then grabbed the super soldier’s finger and tugged it. He waited until Steve couched down to his level before speaking. “Unky Steve. You’re supposed to be on my side.” The pure disappointment on the little boy’s face was beyond comical and Steve had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing. 

“I’m sorry.” Steve whispered before standing up again. “I uh, was wrong. I don’t remember Nate ever saying he was too old.” He winked at the boy and watched as he nodded his head in approval. “I think you owe the birthday boy a kiss babe.”

“Well…” Natasha tapped her finger on her chin, pretending to _really_ think it over. “I guess you’re right. Come here.” She quickly wrapped her arms around the boy and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. “Happy?”

“Uh huh.” Nate beamed with happiness. “Now it’s time to go play.” He grabs his brother and sister’s hands and dragged them back to the party.

Steve waited for the kids to be far enough before wrapping his arms around her from behind. “Do I get a kiss too?” His voice was unintentionally low and husky, sending shivers throughout her body.

“Mmm” She turned herself in one swift motion, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I think we can make that happen.” She kissed him tenderly and moaned when she felt him deepen the kiss. His hands cupped her ass firmly and pulled her closer to his body. He swallowed her moans as he devoured her mouth — both of them clearly forgetting where they currently were. 

“Can you guys at least pretend to go to the bathroom first? Jesus there are little humans here.” Tony said with a look of disgust on his face. 

Natasha laughed and unwrapped herself from Steve. She should have felt an ounce of embarrassment but she didn’t. This wouldn’t have been the first they’ve gotten caught in a ‘compromising’ situation — eventually it just became a norm for someone to walk in on them. “Sorry. I didn’t think we were allowed to taint your guest rooms anymore.” She echoed the words he said to her plenty of times before with a smirk. 

“You’re not but since you aren’t going to listen anyways at least be discreet.” Tony’s eyes shifted to Steve and then back to Natasha before he huffed a laugh. “I can’t believe you corrupted America’s ass.” 

“Leave them alone.” Pepper said as she walked out the house with Laura and Clint following behind. 

“If all the adults are here… who's watching the kids?” Steve cleared his throat to ask, desperate to change the conversation. 

“Happy and Peter are on babysitting duty but there’s enough heroes here to keep things in order.” Tony said but stopped in his tracks when he noticed the dog tags around Natasha’s neck. “What’s that?” 

“What’s what?” Natasha asked without looking at him, her attention was completely fixated on the food Clint was currently grilling. Suddenly, she wondered how good barbeque chicken was with peanut butter. _Damn pregnancy cravings._

Instead of clarifying himself, Tony grabbed Steve’s left hand and held it up to show everyone. “Did you two get married?” He asked, completely bewildered. He didn’t bother to wait for a response before asking a follow up question since the rings were more than enough to confirm his suspicions. “When and where? And why the hell were we not there?”

“We got married this morning.” Steve answered and placed his hand on the small of her back for support. 

“It wasn’t planned. Not really.” Natasha shrugged nervously. Her eyes instinctively darted over to Clint and Laura — the last thing she ever wanted to do was disappoint them. Before all _this_ , she had no one. It wasn’t until Clint had made the conscious decision to take a leap of faith with her — from then on, they were her family, her only family until she became apart of the avengers.

“Congratulations.” Clint finally said when the shock wore off and pulled her into a hug. “I’m so happy for you.” He whispered into her ear and placed a loving kiss on the top of her head. She breathed a sigh of relief and squeezed him tighter. 

“My turn.” Laura said excitedly, hugging her tightly. When she let go of Natasha, she turned to Steve and hugged him too. “I always knew it would be you in the end.” 

“Thanks for the heads up bro.” Clint placed a firm hand on Steve’s shoulder. “You asked me for my blessing _years_ ago. I guess you finally got her to crack. Good job.” 

“You asked for his blessing?” Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Of course I asked them for their blessing. You know I’m old fashioned.” He winked before leaning down to kiss his wife. 

“Wait. Time out.” Tony said still in shock. “You two knew Capsicle here was going to propose to Red?” He pointed to Clint and Laura, who both nodded their heads in unison. “Did you?” He asked in complete disbelief when he noticed the guilty look on Pepper’s face. “Am I the only one who didn’t know?” He yelled frustratedly.

“I’m sorry Tony.” Steve chuckled at the grown man throwing a tantrum right now. 

“At least let me throw you guys a party.” Tony sighed deeply. 

“Okay but nothing too big.” Natasha said firmly. She wasn’t quite ready to make a big ordeal of everything. Captain America and the Black Widow were already big public figures and she would much prefer to keep it lowkey for as long as possible — there was already too much focus on their personal lives. 

“Oh come on.” Tony whined because he knew that there was no way he was going to be able to change the outcome. It wasn’t like him to throw anything small. He wasn’t even sure if he knew how to. He was _Tony Stark_ after all. 

“This calls for a toast.” Pepper smiled widely and grabbed the chilling bottle of champagne. 

“I’ll actually have a pepsi.” Natasha said with a soft smile.

“You can’t celebrate with soda red.” Tony shook his head as if she were crazy. “If you prefer vodka, I can grab a bottle of goose inside.”

“She can’t drink.” Steve said firmly and looped his arm around her so he could rub her belly gently with a proud grin on his face.

“Surprise.” Natasha giggled at all of their faces when they finally caught on to what Steve was alluding to. 

“Damn Cap. You don’t do anything half ass do you?” Clint chuckled.

Steve stepped aside to allow the girls some room to crowd around Natasha. 

“Please tell me I’m the godfather.” Tony nudged him gently. 

“Sorry. That role is already taken.” Clint said with a proud smile on his face. “You’ll make a good uncle though.” He teased knowing that it was going to get under Tony’s skin. 

“That’s not fair.” Tony deadpanned. “I read an article that a child is supposed to have two sets of godparents. The mother picks a pair and the father picks one.”

Both Steve and Clint looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. 

“I give it to you. You sure are good with selling bullshit.” Clint continued to laugh, unable to stop. 

“If I make you the godfather, how am I going to explain it to Bruce and Thor?” Steve chuckled as he tried to reason with him. 

“What’s so bad about that? The way I see it… the more godparents, better.”

“I’ll talk to Nat and sees what she thinks.” Steve said with a smile. It felt good to know that their child was going to be brought into a welcoming family. The avengers weren’t his blood but they were his family nonetheless. 

“Cheers to baby Rogers.” Clint lifted his beer and chugged it. 

“Congrats again Cap.” Tony said and chugged his own drink.

“Thanks guys.” He took a deep breath and reflected on how blessed he truly was. All the pain he had gone through had lead him to this very exact moment. He had a wife _and_ a baby on the way. 

What more could he ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are gold so please leave some!


End file.
